The present application relates generally to the use of liquid desiccants to dehumidify and cool (and in some cases humidify and heat) an air stream entering a space. More specifically, the application relates to the use of micro-porous and other membranes to separate the liquid desiccant from the air stream wherein the fluid streams (air, cooling or heating fluids, and liquid desiccants) are made to flow turbulently so that high heat and moisture transfer rates between the fluids can occur. The application further relates to corrosion resistant heat exchangers between two or three fluids. Such heat exchangers can use gravity induced pressures (siphoning) to keep the micro-porous membranes properly attached to the heat exchanger structure.
Liquid desiccants have been used in parallel to conventional vapor compression HVAC equipment to help reduce humidity in spaces, particularly in spaces that either require large amounts of outdoor air or that have large humidity loads inside the building space itself. Humid climates, such as for example Miami, Fla. require a large amount of energy to properly treat (dehumidify and cool) the fresh air that is required for a space's occupant comfort. Conventional vapor compression systems have only a limited ability to dehumidify and tend to overcool the air, oftentimes requiring energy intensive reheat systems, which significantly increase the overall energy costs because reheat adds an additional heat-load to the cooling coil. Liquid desiccant systems have been used for many years and are generally quite efficient at removing moisture from the air stream. However, liquid desiccant systems generally use concentrated salt solutions such as solutions of LiCl, LiBr or CaCl2 and water. Such brines are strongly corrosive, even in small quantities so numerous attempt have been made over the years to prevent desiccant carry-over to the air stream that is to be treated. One approach—generally categorized as closed desiccant systems—is commonly used in equipment dubbed absorption chillers, places the brine in a vacuum vessel, which then contains the desiccant and since the air is not directly exposed to the desiccant; such systems do not have any risk of carry-over of desiccant particles to the supply air stream. Absorption chillers however tend to be expensive both in terms of first cost and maintenance costs. Open desiccant systems allow direct contact between the air stream and the desiccant, generally by flowing the desiccant over a packed bed similar to those used in cooling towers. Such packed bed systems suffer from other disadvantages besides still having a carry-over risk: the high resistance of the packed bed to the air stream results in larger fan power and pressure drops across the packed bed, requiring thus more energy. Furthermore, the dehumidification process is adiabatic, since the heat of condensation that is released during the absorption of water vapor into the desiccant has no place to go. As a result, both the desiccant and the air stream are heated by the release of the heat of condensation. This results in a warm, dry air stream where a cool dry air stream was required, necessitating the need for a post-dehumidification cooling coil. Warmer desiccant is also exponentially less effective at absorbing water vapor, which forces the system to supply much larger quantities of desiccant to the packed bed, which in turn requires larger desiccant pump power since the desiccant is doing double duty as a desiccant as well as a heat transfer fluid. The larger desiccant flooding rate also results in an increased risk of desiccant carryover. Generally, air flow rates need to be kept well below the turbulent region (at Reynolds numbers of less than ˜2,400) to prevent carryover.
Membrane modules often suffer from problems wherein glue or adhesion layers are stressed by temperature differences across the various components. This is particularly difficult in components that are operating under high temperatures such as liquid desiccant regenerators. In order to inhibit cracking of the plastics or failures of the bonds or adhesives, a 2-part plate structure is disclosed that has a first part made from a harder plastic (such as, e.g., ABS (Acrylonitrile butadiene styrene)) and a second part made from a compliant material (such as, e.g., EPDM (ethylene propylene diene monomer) rubber or Polyurethane). One advantage of this structure is that the compliant material easily absorbs the differences in expansion coefficients, while still providing for fluid passages and other features such as edge seals for air passages and turbulating features for those same air passages.
There thus remains a need for a system that provides a cost efficient, manufacturable and thermally efficient method to capture moisture from an air stream, while simultaneously cooling such an air stream and while also eliminating the risk of contaminating such an air stream.
Heat exchangers (mostly for 2 fluids) are very commonly used in many applications for heat transfer and energy recovery. Most heat exchangers are constructed out of metals such as copper, stainless steel and aluminum. Generally speaking such heat exchangers incorporate feature that attempt at disturbing the fluid flows in order to enhance the heat transfer between the fluid and the metal surfaces. Boundary layers on the surface of the metals create larger resistances to heat transfer. In quite a few applications, one or both of the fluids can be corrosive to the commonly used metals. Surface coatings can help prevent corrosion, but tend to also have decreased heat transfer. Metals that are not sensitive to corrosion such as Titanium, are generally considered expensive to use and difficult to work with. Plastics can be used but they oftentimes cannot withstand the operating pressures and temperatures that are typically used for the fluids. There thus remains a need for a cost-effective, corrosion resistant liquid to liquid heat exchanger.